


I Was a Teenage Tentacle Alien [Podfic]

by InkSound (BearHatter)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alien Stiles Stilinski, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearHatter/pseuds/InkSound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Summary: Stiles and his family crash landed on Earth years ago and were forced to blend in. Now they're being rescued but Stiles doesn't want to leave -- especially now that he's started a relationship with Derek.</p><p>Written for Tentacle Big Bang, so tentacles feature heavily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was a Teenage Tentacle Alien [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Was a Teenage Tentacle Alien](https://archiveofourown.org/works/773841) by [Green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/view/9gq9hi3lbqeaj3x/TentacleFic.mp3) (174 MBs)

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** 1:14


End file.
